Kyle vs. Beerus
(This is my first death battle, so please don't go f*cking around saying "KYLE WILL WIN STUPID" or "F*CK YOU BEERUS WILL WIN" I just did this for fun.) Wiz: Almost no-one can planet-bust, or universe bust. Boomstick: Except for Minecraft's Saviour, Kyle. Wiz: And Dragon Ball Z's fearsome god of destruction, Beerus. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to a analyse their weapons, armour and skills, to see who would win a death battle. Kyle Wiz: Kyle was just your average youtuber. Boomstick: Until he got sucked into Minecraft with some mysterious ore. Wiz: Sounds crazy, right? Well wait until you get a load of this. Boomstick: He gets all his forms from the things he turns into! And he also has lots of cosmic type moves. Wiz: He mostly uses energy, but when he runs out, he switches to boxing or martial arts. Boomstick: He was just some weakling, until he got this POWERFUL F*CKING GOD FORM! He achieved from just getting angry and sad. Wiz: Sounds like a ripoff of Super Saiyan. Boomstick: He gets extremely powerful, but in exchange, increases his heartbeat by a large amount. Wiz: So Kaioken x... Boomstick: Yup Wiz, Kaioken x100000. Wiz: Whoa! That's a little TOO much! Maybe Kaioken x100. Boomstick: Yeah, Whatever. Anyway, when everything goes wrong, he always has this super powerful move to depend on! Wiz: Galaxy Heart, there are 5 versions, Galaxy Heart, Super Galaxy Heart, Ultra Galaxy Heart, True Galaxy Heart, and Universal God Galaxy Heart. Boomstick: The more, the powerful, but the more, the energy and life force goes away. Wiz: Definite flaws right there! Boomstick: He survived most of the Sucked in Minecraft series, and gods. Wiz: And when he can't defeat a enemy, he always has his friends to rely on, but since this is death battle, we do not allow outside help. Boomstick: So he also can survive a x1000 nuclear explosion, but here's one thing he can't survive. Wiz: Space, he can breath in space in his god form for as long as he wants, but he better track those heart beats! Boomstick: He can also Shapeshift into a Enderman, and teleport all around everywhere. Cool, Huh? Wiz: But he does have so much obvious weaknesses that we don't have to tell you. Boomstick: But he uses these trademark moves: Ender Ball, Supernova Ball, and Supernova Shuriken. Wiz: Quite a few. Boomstick: You do not wanna mess with Kyle. Kyle: I can't allow my friends to die! Beerus Wiz: Beerus, the crazy god of destruction. Boomstick: He reduced a egg to dust with one finger, and he defeat Super Saiyan God Goku with only 70% of his power. Wiz: He also.... Defeated Good Buu with only very little percentage of power and little to no effort. Boomstick: He also has a twin brother, named Champa, who also rivals his power. They tattered a room just by powering up. Wiz: He also is the most feared god of the universe, able to destroy planets, or even galaxies! Boomstick: But when he resorts to that.... He seems to get very tired. Wiz: He maybe very powerful, but he starts a battle for the most stupidest of things. Boomstick: Like how he started a battle with a Z-Fighters just because he didn't share his pudding. Wiz: He also doesn't know what a Dragon Ball is! Thinking how it was just some kind of food. How stupid. Boomstick: He can also survive powerful attacks, like the God Kamehameha. Wiz: And can never be defeated... Well, almost. Boomstick: Do not make Beerus mad! Beerus: Before creation... Comes destruction. Death Battle The battle starts in the planet, when Kyle is also training with Goku and Vegeta. Beerus wakes up, and comes to talk to them like normal Ressurection F. It starts all out normal, until Kyle accidentally distrusts the whole timeline with a single sentence. Kyle: What do I care about your sleep, Kitty cat? Goku: *Covers Kyle's mouth* Shhhhhh! Kyle: Why? Goku: He is gonna get really pissed off! He might even try to kill you! Kyle: I don't care, cats can't kill me. Beerus: What did you say? Kyle: I said, cats can't kill me! Beerus: Alright, you've gone TOO far! Whis: Why don't you fight in outer space? Because this battle WILL destroy this planet. Beerus: Oh yeah, right. Kyle quickly activated his season 1 Ultimate Form, and they both went to space. After getting there, Beerus attacked without any warning. FIGHT! Beerus lunged at Kyle, and hooked him to the ground, Kyle blocked, it was very powerful indeed, even though he was just at 2% power. Kyle delivered a attack back, attacking him with continuous Kamehameha's. But Beerus dodged them all. But then, Beerus finally got hit by Kyle as he got hooked to the face, although it did little to no damage. Beerus smacked him away, pushing him to the side of the universe. Kyle came dashing back, and attacked him with a Cosmic Sun Shuriken. It seemed to blow him back a lot, only giving him some damage, Kyle quickly shot many energy blasts at him, then started exchanging punches and kicks with Beerus. Until Kyle circles Beerus with energy punches and uses Justice Blitz, which knocks Beerus out for a few seconds before getting up again. Kyle: *Panting* You're pretty good! Say, how much power were you using? Beerus: *Stops to think* Pretty much 45%, over that Saiyan guy! but still not close to the second strongest opponent. Let's keep fighting or we are just gonna waste the watcher's time! Kyle: Alright, alright. Beerus flicked a Lazer at Kyle, which shot him in the leg, Kyle screamed in pain, but he knew it was just a tiny Lazer. Kyle flew at Beerus and started hooking him with energy punches, then hit him with Supernova ball. Beerus blocked the last attack and then delivered the damage back as he hit him with a series of kicks, kicked him away, then fired continous energy blasts in order to stun him. Kyle dodged all of them, and then sledgehammered his head as they started to battle in earth. (Cue- Kid Buu's theme.) Kyle and Beerus started exchanging hits, Kyle hitting Beerus's nuts and ribs, Beerus punching his face, Although, Beerus was using a afterimage, as Beerus attempted to hook Kyle in the pressure point, but Kyle teleported and tried to hook him, Beerus doing the same thing as he turned around. Their fists clashed together, as a universal shockwave spread out throughout the entire earth. More were made when they started exchanging blow-for-blow, blast-for-blast as Kyle fought for his life as they dashed and clashed swiftly as the wave's knocked out the power and electricity to the world. Kyle tried to copy the Dempsey roll, but Beerus easily smacked him away, making him fail. Kyle grit his teeth as he circled Beerus, punching him furiously, soon enough, Beerus was surrounded by a bunch of Afterimages, blasting him and hooking him with energy into his fist. Beerus: He's pretty good! But... Pretty slow. Beerus puts his hand into the circle and Kyle gets smacked in the gut. Soon enough, Kyle is getting beat up by Beerus by every single way. Kyle blocked the last attack and constructively used a bunch of energy blasts and then teleported behind him to hook him, but then got punched in the gut. Beerus punched him in the liver constructively, then kicked him down, following with the move: "God of Destruction's Wrath". Kyle was approaching his fate when suddenly, he heard Tyler say: "Get up! Save the Universe!" Kyle knew he was already dead, but since Tyler mean't so much to him, he opened his eyes quickly, and went into his God Form, enraged. Kyle dashed forward and furiously smashed the attack upward, Beerus dodged it, but it made a wave that could destroy the whole entire universe. Beerus was surprised, he felt a huge ki, slightly surpassing Goku's. It still didn't approach Whis, but he thought: "This will be a good match!" Kyle and Beerus dashed forward, exchanging blow, after blow, after blow. Winner Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:"God vs. God" Themed Fights Category:'OC vs Character' Themed What-If? Death Battles